I Know You
by FuinnMe
Summary: How does Finn react to Quinn's new punk senior look? What happens when she takes him to an out of town party? Will he be able to bring her back to glee? takes places during/after 3x01. One-Shot


**I KNOW YOU**

_Does Finn like Quinn's new season 3 look? Read to find out._

_Finn's Point of View_

So the purple piano project that Mr. Shue gave usseemed like a fun idea at first… but after being a target in a food fight, I'm not really up for singing and dancing around school. This year is not starting out to a good start for me. Getting hit in the face with that meatball was like getting hit in the face with life… that's a metaphor, right? Whatever, I just feel like something is missing this year.

I need to get out of this funk and find myself again. Maybe I can go to some singing school like Rachel and Kurt… oh, I can totally get in to that school… what was it called again? I don't know, one of those big-named schools in New York. Harvard! Yeah, that's a big named school. That must be it. I can go there with them. But that means to still need to work on my singing, but that's what glee club is for right?

Though, that might be hard now with Blaine here. I don't hate the guy or anything, but he is kind of a ball-hog with solos. I mean, look at him right now. He has been here a total of thirty minutes and he is already knee deep in this glee project. I have to admit, the solo he is singing right now is amazing, even thought I have never heard this song… the cheerios are adding a nice touch to the performance. Looks like Santana is liking the attention of being the HBIC. I wonder why Quinn didn't rejoin the cheerios with the other two. I know she use to complain about it a lot, but she still loved it.

I haven't seen much of Quinn at school yet. Actually, I didn't really see her over the summer either. Maybe seeing Rachel and I together was too much for her. Rachel said she talked to Quinn earlier today. She was with a group of girl who Rachel calls 'the skanks'. I didn't like that Rachel used that word to describe them, I am positive Quinn would NEVER want to be called a skank, I she shouldn't be. I don't know why Rachel would say that. It was really mean. It was also mean when she said that Quinn was different this year, rebellious, dirty, inked, wild. Some of the other members of the club were saying that as well. I know Quinn Fabray and I would never describe her as any of those things; far from it. They all must have seen her over the summer of something and had an argument and are now mad at her. Yeah, that's the only explanation.

That would mean that Quinn probably doesn't have many people to talk to right now. Not only did she leave cheerleading, but she quit glee as well. At least I think she did… she hasn't been showing up to rehearsal. She probably needs a friend right now, and even though I sort of dumped her last year for other girl, I think I can be that friend… yeah, ex-boyfriend does have the word friend in it. I'll talk to her, yeah. I'll get her to come back to glee and help with any problem she is having. It probably has something to do with her parents and people just don't understand. But I would understand… after I talk to her… which would be after I find her… god, Blaine's performance is lasting a long time. Hey! Maybe Puck will know where Quinn is.

"Hey, Puck… Puck…. Dude, stop looking up the cheerios skirts!"

"Dude, what do you want? I am a little busy admiring." Puck tilts his head to the side as a cheerleader dances ten feet in front of him.

"Hey, have you seen Quinn around?"

The expression on Puck's face changes and he looks down toward the concrete. "Who hasn't seen Quinn," he replies in a soft sarcastic tone that I don't quite catch.

"Oh, um, I haven't…."

"Well, you won't have to search much farther, she's right there."

I start to scan the courtyard, "Right where? I didn't see Quinn."

"Right there on the steps."

"Dude, are you high."

"Dude, right there behind Blaine and Santana!" Puck leans over and points this time.

"What. Is she behind the weirdo with the pink hair? I don't—"

"Finn…"

I look back at Puck who is looking me straight in the eye with that serious glare he does. He nods his head in the opposite direction and I turn back to the pink haired girl. It hard to really see her face with those harry potter sunglasses, but when she shows a laughing smile to a black girl sitting next to her, there is no mistaking it.

"Th-That's Quinn? WHAT?"

"I know, I don't know what's gotten into… FINN!"

I feel a tug on my arm. When I look to see Puck holding me, I realize that I am standing.

"Finn, don't make a scene. Not now."

"I just want to talk to her."

"."

Before I can say anything else, I see Quinn stand up from the corner of my eye. She is walking down the steps and flicks something into the air. I don't know what it was because my eyes stay on Quinn. They follow her until she is in the main building. I let out a deep sigh and turn to face the other glee club members….

"OH MY GOD! DIDN'T BLAINE JUST SET OUR PIANO ON FIRE!"

* * *

><p>I didn't see Quinn again until the next day. We had just finished our group number of 'you can't stop the beat' and I saw Quinn watching us. I wanted to talk to her but she left quickly and Rachel needed help moving something too big for her.<p>

I am walking out to my car now. My head is hung low, lost in my thoughts about Quinn. I didn't even see anyone in front of me, but I ran into them none the less.

"Watch where you're going Husdon."

"Quinn! hey!"

Quinn rolls her eyes, "I don't have time for this."

"Wow, wait, where are you going?"

"Away."

"…Where is your car?"

"I sold it for cash."

"… but how are you going it get home?"

"Those things attached to the bottom of your legs are called feet, Finn. They're used for walking."

"Right… well, I could just give you a ride."

"No thanks."

"Come on, Quinn. I don't want you walking all the way home by yourself."

"First off, I can take care of myself. Second, I'm not going home."

"Okay, fine, I'll take you where ever you need to go."

"Why?"

"Because… I don't want you wal—"

"We haven't said a word to each other all summer, Finn. Why don't we keep it that way."

She starts to walk around me but I grab her arm. "This will be a perfect time to catch up."

I see another eye roll. "Fine, I would be stupid to turn down a free ride."

* * *

><p>I feel like I have been driving for hours. But when I look at my car clock, I see it's only been forty minutes. You would think that's a good amount of time to catch up, but Quinn hasn't said a word.<p>

"Quinn, where are we going?"

"Just keep driving."

"You're not going to tell me after I have been driving for over half an hour? We're barely in Lima anymore. Do you know how much gas is these days?"

No answer.

"Ugh. At least tell me if we are almost there!"

"We're here."

"Wait, what?"

"We're here, pull over."

I pull the car to the side of the road. We are in the middle of a neighborhood and the house to my left has about two hundred kids flowing in and out.

"A party? Are you kidding me? It's a school night, Quinn."

"Which is why you are just dropping me off. Now you can go back to your innocent, boring, and short girlfriend. Thanks for the lift." With that, she gets out the car and starts walking toward the house.

I roll down my window. "Quinn, stop. It's getting dark already. How are you getting home?"

She must have not heard me because she keeps walking… or she was ignoring me. Who is this girl? This is not the Quinn I know. I can't let her go into this party by herself. There could be freaks and killers in there. Ugh! Why is she doing this? I can't just leave her here.

I find a good parking space about a block over from the house. When I walk inside, I don't know if I should cover my ears or my eyes. The music is shaking my brain along with the yells of drunken teenagers. There is a group of guys sniffing something while some girls smoke behind them. Over on what I am guessing is the dance floor, I see a girl dancing really close to a guy. The thing is, she is topless. Then another guy grabs her hips from behind and starts to dance. She seems to enjoy it even more.

I need to find Quinn. She couldn't have gotten too far. I hope that she is okay and no one is trying to take advantage of her. I takes me about ten minutes before I find her. She is lying on a table with a dark haired guy standing to the side of her. I wouldn't think much of it, but then he starts to pull the bottom of her shirt up, exposing her belly button.

I jump in. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" I push him back, putting myself between him and Quinn, who is still on the table.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"Finn, I told you to leave."

I look down to her. "Quinn, get up."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Well someone needs to!"

"Dude, can you let us finish first. I don't care what you do with her after that." I really wish this guy would shut up.

"You're not finishing anything! Have you no respect! I won't let you touch my friend like that! You're done here!"

"Wow, chill out! It's just a body shot! I didn't know she was your girlfriend, she offered."

"Girlfriend. Body shot. Wait, what?"

"Hudson, you're so stupid sometimes." Quinn is the one talking now. The guy I was talking to seems to have gotten tired of the conversion and left the room. Quinn pulls slightly at the hem of her shirt, lifting it until the underside of her bra was visible. She then edged her shirt down the other direction, exposing the porcelain skin to everyone in the room.

"Quinn, what are you doing?"

"He told you. A body shot. You might have scared away the first one, but I am sure someone else will take the opportunity." I hear about three different guys volunteer and actually move forward, but I put my arm out to the side to stop them in their tracks. "Ugh, look, Finn. I'm getting a body shot. So you can either get out of the way or move up to the plate!"

"What?"

"Hey, if you won't do it, I will." This came from one of the guys my arm was still holding back. I push him back again, making my statement final.

"No… I'll… I'll do it." It came out of my mouth before I knew it. Did I really just say that I would take a body shot off of Quinn? I think I did. I mean, it's better me than one of these random guys, right? Oh god, does this mean I am cheating on Rachel? What do I do? She would understand, right?

Quinn's voice takes me out of my thoughts. "Wow, look at you Hudson. Sure you can handle this?"

"Just… tell me what to do."

Another guy comes up to me, handing me a shot glass. "So, you pick a body part…I guess this case will be her stomach or chest. You lick salt off of her. Take a shot of tequila and then take the lime slice from her mouth with yours. It's so hot."

I look down at a very sweaty Quinn lying on her back. She is still tugging her shirt to expose her stomach and top of chest. I have to admit… she looks so sexy like that.

Quinn stares seductively at me. "Get to it, Hudson."

"Fine." I wait while someone adds salt to Quinn's sweaty body and places a lime in her mouth. The room begins to chant 'shot' over and over. It makes me uncomfortable at first, but then my eyes meet Quinn's. Our eyes lock and the chants begin to motivate me. This is Quinn. Looking at her like this makes me just want to touch her.

I step forward and place my knee between Quinn's and lean down. I run my tongue from her naval, up her abs, to her bra, before claiming the salt placed in her cleavage. Over the roar of the crowd, I can hear a moan escape from Quinn's throat. I think I might have been licking for too long, I just couldn't stop after hearing her moans. But I quickly stop and down the shot before taking the lime slice from Quinn's mouth.

It takes me about five seconds to figure out that I don't like the taste of lime. I spit it out and it falls somewhere on the floor. I feel a ton of hands start clapping my shoulders, giving me high-fives. This would have felt great… but I have no idea who any of these people are. There is only one person I know here and that's the only person I want to see.

I look back to the table, but Quinn isn't there. It's hard to look around with all the hands still around me, but my height gives an advantage. I spot her walking up some stairs, which I guess lead to a bathroom or something.

When I finally make it up, I find her in an empty bedroom instead. I thought I would be happy to get a chance to talk to her without the noise of the party…but I'm not. I am still in the doorway and she is on the opposite side of the at an open window… smoking. Seeing her do that to her self makes me so angry. I slam the door so hard it makes Quinn jump. It even makes me jump.

"What the hell is your problem, Finn?"

"My problem? What's your problem? What are you doing to yourself, Quinn?"

"Oh, don't give me that. Don't pretend like you know me, you don't. Not anymore." She puts the cigarette back up to her lips.

"Put it out." Quinn ignores me. "Put It Out NOW!" I make my way toward her, take the cigarette from her fingers, put it out on the window seal, and throw it out the window.

"Back off, Finn!"

"No!"

"You have no right to do this!"

"I won't let you do this to yourself"

"My God! It's my life, Finn! Let me live it!"

"You don't want to live your life like this, Quinn. All alone. No Friends."

"I have friends!"

"The Skanks? Those aren't your friends Quinn, we are, I am!"

"Yeah, some friend you are. Even better boyfriend… speaking of… how do you think Rachel will like our little party outing and its events? How you licked my body and ate a lime out of my mouth."

"That didn't mean anything."

"I saw the look in your eyes."

"It was the sunlight"

"We were inside."

"It didn't mean anything."

"Kiss me."

I was about to say something else to defend myself but I claim the girl's lips instead. The kiss is passionate, tongues wrestling for dominance. Quinn wraps her arm around my neck and pulls me deeper. I break from the kiss and move to the blonde's neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. She is breathing heavy. I am about to stop until I hear her moan. Oh, what her moan do to me. I back us up to the edge of the bed, pushing her slightly until her back is on the surface. I remove my shirt and throw it behind me before hovering over her. Our lips meet again and her hands are in my hair, tugging so hard that it burns.

Quinn moves to kiss along my neck. "Does this mean anything?" she starts to lick my earlobe and her hands fall to the back of my shoulder blades, down to my torso, and end on my belt buckle.

It must have been the sound of her undoing my belt that pulled me back to my senses. "Wo-wo, wait! Quinn, we have to stop."

"We don't have to."

"We NEED to."

"Why?"

"Because… I'm with Rachel now and this is wrong."

"Ha. Of course it's Rachel. You've always picked Rachel over me, why would this be any different." She stands up and starts to flatten her hair back down. "Really, everyone would pick Rachel over me… no one cares about me."

I pull her down to sit on the bed beside me. Once I am able to see her face, I see a tear running down her cheek.

"Quinn, please don't cry. Why would you think that no one cares about you? We all care about you. That's why it's hurting so much to see you go through this."

"I'm not going through anything. This is me."

"I know you, Quinn. This is not you. This is not you at all and you don't have to pretend it is. We love you just the way you are. Head bitch and all." I hear her laugh through the tears… I missed that laugh. "I know the real you, Quinn, and I miss her."

"I am just so tired of being the second choice or not even a choice at all. Tired of being ignored and forgotten. I didn't even think you would notice I was gone."

"Of course I noticed. We all noticed. And we all miss you. I'm sorry you felt that we didn't. But… come back to glee, and I promise I will make it my mission to show you how much we missed you and how important you are to our group."

"And what about us? What about what just happened here?"

My breath got stuck in my throat. "I-I'm with Rachel now… but I have to say, that doesn't mean I will always be with her." Quinn's face snaps toward mine. "I am really happy right now, we had a great summer together. But no one knows what the future will hold, right? I mean, by the end of the year, I could be following you off to college… I don't know. I just know that right now, I do want to be with Rachel. But…" I grab a hold of her cheek and give her a light kiss on the lips. "Please don't think that means I don't care about you too. I will also care about you, together or apart. And you never know what the future might hold for us."

"So… you're saying it's not over between us, Hudson?" Quinn ask with a smirk.

"I don't think it will ever be over between us, Fabray."


End file.
